


Friends with Letters of Recommendation

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little shit, the biggest pain in your ass, wants a favor from you. What do you do in exchange? Punish him the best way you know how; make him be nice to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Letters of Recommendation

**Author's Note:**

> I took a short break from working on Europa to experiment with an idea I had. This, like 95% of my ideas, was stolen from something that happened on 'Parks and Recreation.' 
> 
> Praxis - Marco
> 
> Cain - Kazimir (I'm tired of "Sacha/Sasha", sorry)
> 
> Abel - Ethan

Marco put his head in his hands and sighed. Looking at his monitor screen for so long was not good for his eyes. He was glad that he only had a few minutes left before he could go home. Marco’s boss had asked him to organize a big event to encourage a healthy lifestyle. He’d been stuck for days.

As the public relations director for the city’s health department, Marco was responsible for helping educate the public about maintaining good health. Given that the town he lived had the highest obesity AND diabetes rates in the state, it was not an easy job. 

Marco leaned back in his chair. None of the ideas he had came together. 

“Marco.” A harsh voice barked at him from the door to his humble government office. Without raising his head, Marco could instantly tell that it was Kazimir. They had met a little over two years ago when Kazimir started interning in the parks department. At the time, Marco was (past tense) dating Ethan, the head of the parks department. Kazimir had a personal vendetta against Marco right off the bat. He suspected it was because Kazimir had a terrible crush on Ethan. Even after Marco and Ethan broke up, Kazimir still made Marco a target for his aggression. 

Marco groaned. “What do you want, Kazimir?”

Kazimir seemed uncharacteristically anxious. He kept crossing and uncrossing his arms. Marco was reminded of the time that he caught Kazimir with his phone texting all of his exes that he was pregnant with their child (Marco didn’t understand his sense of humor). That was pretty tame compared to the other things he’d done. Finally, Kazimir shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Can you write me a letter of recommendation?" 

Whatever Marco was expecting to hear, it certainly wasn't that. "A letter of recommendation?" He repeated.

Cain looked at him, agitated. “That’s what I fucking said.” He sighed again. “I’m applying to vet school, and I want you to write it for me,” he admitted. 

Vet school? Granted, Kazimir had overseen animal control since it had been absorbed into the parks department, but Marco had no idea that he liked animals that much. 

“Why do you want me to write it?” Marco asked. 

Kazimir closed his eyes and inhaled, building his patience. Opening them after a pause, he said “Because you majored in nursing, and since it’s health related, I figured that your input would be better than anyone’s from the parks department.” He looked away. “...And you’re good at your job.”

Marco considered. He never expected anything like this from Kazimir. He was certain that Kazimir hated him, and Marco had tried to be mature, but he usually responded in the same spiteful manner. It would be kind to do this for him him, and maybe this would help them be better friends. Or, maybe he could play this to his advantage, not by getting something out of it necessarily, but by getting back at Kazimir for being such a pain in the ass. 

“Alright,” Marco smiled and leaned forward in his seat. Kazimir’s posture softened. He started to say something “Goo-”

“But!” Marco interrupted. “You have to do something for me.”

“Shit. You want me to have sex with you?” Kazimir regarded him with disgust.

“NO!” Marco wouldn’t touch him with a ten foot pole. “God no.” He shivered at the thought. “What I want is for you to do everything I say for one week.”

Kazimir was still disgusted. “You want me to be your slave?”

“No.” He was going to make Kazimir be what he hated the most. He almost laughed out loud thinking about it. “You’re going to be my friend.” Marco grinned. “My BEST friend.”

Kazimir’s eyes widened. His jaw dropped. “Oh, god, no! That’s so much worse!” He looked terrified. Marco was eating this up.

“No friendship,” Marco stood up. “No letter.”

Marco smiled like a maniac. Kazimir was equal parts horrified and disgusted. 

Kazimir was visibly agonizing over the deal. Marco was touched that Kazimir wanted him to write the letter that badly. 

After throwing his head around, Kazimir let out an annoyed “FINE.” 

“Then we have a deal.” Marco grinned cheekily. He walked over to Kazimir and held up his fist. Kazimir looked at his hand, and back up and Marco. 

“No handshakes between buddies, only fist bumps.” Marco would never say that to his real friends, but the reaction it garnered from Kazimir was priceless. He could have sworn that Kazimir almost started crying. He reluctantly touched his fist to Marco’s. 

“Groovy.” Marco playfully punched Kazmir in the arm. “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out, slugger.” Kazimir couldn’t get out fast enough. 

Marco beamed, positively proud of his plan. This would be a fun week.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for this that I intend to see through, but Europa takes priority at the moment, so updates will may be irregular and far in between.


End file.
